


Patience

by Katherine



Category: Ferdinand (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Ferdinand wanted to keep racing his own long-legged shadow from flower to flower, but his mother's lowing called him across the field.





	Patience

Ferdinand wanted to keep racing his own long-legged shadow from flower to flower, but his mother's lowing called him across the field. She was in the dappled shadow of a tree, lying with her legs folded underneath her.

"It's going to rain," she said. "Try resting by me for a while."

When he settled beside her Ferdinand found that the faint grinding noise of her chewing the cud was soothing. Also, there was a buttercup near his nose. He blew on it and watched the petals flutter. His mother's lessons in patience, her quiet example, influenced him more each day.


End file.
